Proxima Midnight (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Corvus Glaive (husband, deceased) Black Dwarf (brother-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Mike Deodato | First = New Avengers Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Proxima Midnight was a member of Thanos' Black Order, and one of the best combatants of the Mad Titan's army. When Thanos targeted Earth as the next planet he would raze, Proxima Midnight was dispatched to Atlantis to retrieve Namor's Infinity Gem. Finding Atlantis in rubble and Namor devastated, Proxima deduced that Namor did not have the gem in his possession. She made clear her intentions to kill him and destroy Atlantis to Namor, and offered to spare him and his nation in exchange for the location of the gem. Namor pledged her, his, and Atlantis' allegiance and told her that she could find the gem in Wakanda. After her fellow Black Order member Black Dwarf failed to break Wakanda, Proxima, Corvus Glaive and Thanos himself departed for Wakanda, defeating its defenders and breaching their city wall. They narrowed down the potential location of the gem to the Necropolis, the secret base of the Illuminati. When Ebony Maw located Thanos' son, Thane, in Greenland, the Black Order departed to said country. Meanwhile, Proxima sent Kaldera to take care of the new Nova under Thanos' orders. When she failed her mission, Proxima sent her to the "Midnight Sphere," where she would be tortured as a punishment. When the Avengers arrived in Greenland in order to defeat Thanos, Proxima Midnight was trapped by Thane in an amber construct along with Thanos, which left them in a state of "living death." The two were then taken to the Necropolis. The Cabal Proxima along Thanos and Corvus, who had regenerated in the amber construct, were freed from her prison by Namor, who had had a falling out with the Illuminati for destroying an Earth during an Incursion, for the purpose of saving universes from the Incursions as the Illuminati had resolved to rather die than kill the Earths, and joined his Cabal to destroy an Earth during other Incursion and spare both universes. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, the Cabal had found some degree of legitimacy on Earth. The world stood by and allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their base of operations. The Cabal continued to protect the universe by destroying colliding Earths, but Namor had grown weary and disgusted with the Cabal's habit of engaging in wholesale slaughter of the colliding Earth's population, as opposed to simply planting the bomb and leaving. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy the Cabal. A new Incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. As the Cabal engaged the Sidera Maris in combat, Namor set his plan in motion. However, he was betrayed by Black Panther and Black Bolt, who pushed him off the platform into the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth. As the Cabal approached the fallen Namor, who lied about his intentions, they discovered an unusual event was occuring. The Earth they were in was, in addition, in an Incursion with another universe at the same time. Unable to return to Earth-616, the Cabal made their way to the second Incursion point, and escaped from the doomed planet into the third universe, the Ultimate Universe. | Powers = *'Superhuman Durability' Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Endurance | Abilities = *'Master Combatant' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This was the only character of the Black Order designed exclusively by Jonathan Hickman himself. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sam Alexander Villains Category:Killed by Black Panther Category:Inhumans Villains